


Amsterdamn

by Justafew



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafew/pseuds/Justafew
Summary: Someone asked me to do a “Cophine in Amsterdam” fic, so here it is!This one’s for you, buddy!!





	Amsterdamn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adherentnerdhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/gifts).



> Just a small one-piece.  
> Enjoy!!

“Duuuuuuuude, this pot is awesome!!” Cosima shrieked overjoyed.

“We should’ve visited Amsterdam like, way sooner... I mean.. Amster _damn_!”

Delphine chuckled, happy to finally just be with Cosima. No Dyad, no lifethreatning situations, no stress. Just the two of them.  
They took a little break from curing the other Leda’s, as they gave the last Dutch Leda her shot yesterday.

They were currently hanging out at one of the coffeeshops in the citycenter. Yes, they served coffee, tea and lunch, but most importantly; they sold weed, lot’s of it. Spliffs, spacecake, you name it. This right here was Cosima’s little piece of paradise. It was a nice looking cafe, with big tiles on the walls that had the traditional Delfts blue painting on it. The space was filled with a nicely looking bar, some retro looking barstools and a few tables.  
Other walls were filled with pictures of celebrities, who all visited the coffeeshop.

“Look, Pink was here! And Rihanna.. Lil Wayne.. oooh and Eminem! That is so cool!” Cosima said enthusiastically.

“Yes, very cool” Delphine kissed her on the cheek.

“You wanna try spacecake?” Cosima wiggled her eyebrows at Delphine.

“Ha! Non. Maybe some other time?”

“You know.. I told you I would get you _soooo_ baked one day, you remember?”

“Yes cherie, I remember. I also remember that you already fullfilled that promise.”

“I did?” Cosima asked innocently.

“Yes you brat! In our lab at Dyad. It was the first time I said ‘I love you’, after you got me.. how do you say it? As high as a kite?”

“Ooooooh... yes, now I remember. I also remember that after your little confession of love, I ate you out on that big ass expensive Dyad couch. How could I ever forget _that_?” Cosima flashed her a cocky smile, by which she earned a slap on her arm from Delphine.

“ _Cosima_!” she said, pretending to be shocked, making Cosima laugh out loud.  
Cosima finished her joint, while Delphine drank the last of her latte.

“So, where do you want to go next, cherie?” Delphine asked her. They had lots to see and not enough time, but honestly Delphine was fine with whatever Cosima wanted. Her Cosima. Her perfectly healthy lover, who was so eager to live and experience new things and ofcourse, more than a little bit stoned right now.

“Well... the sexmuseum, obvs” Cosima grinned with mischief.  
“You know, for science!”

Delphine rolled her eyes at her.  
“Sure, for science purposes only” she smiled.  
Being here with her tiny big love was all Delphine could wish for at this moment.

“Alright then, let’s find that sexmuseum!”

After they paid for entrance, they walked into the museum.  
“Wow.. I never knew that their could be so many phallus shaped statues. I mean, look at this one!” Cosima laughed, pointing at an awful looking penis shaped statue.  
“I’m so glad I’m gay” she sighed, already walking ahead of Delphine.  
Delphine grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her.  
“So am I...” she said, before capturing Cosima’s lips in a searing kiss.

“My, my, Dr. Cormier..” Cosima joked, earning a playful slap on her behind from Delphine, who ushered her to keep on walking. Honestly, Delphine was a bit impatient, because all she wanted to do was take Cosima back to their hotel and have her way with her, but since they were in Amsterdam, Delphine decided that roaming around the city would be their activity during the day.

The museum was divided into two spaces, and the second spaces had a lot of stairs. Her heart filled with joy and love when she saw that, finally, Cosima didn’t need to catch her breath every two minutes. She was doing really well, she was cured at last.  
They looked at all the paintings, photo’s and other stuff there was to see at the museum.

“Totally gonna skip this part” Cosima cringed when they entered a room filled with bdsm images. She saw Delphine looking at them with her eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape woth shock.  
“I mean, I’m totally fine with tying you up, and a little spanking but this is too much” Cosima laughed.  
“Agreed!” Delphine said, still a bit shook with some of the images.

“So, I was thinking.. We should have a traditional Dutch meal tonight” Cosima stated, after they saw all their was to see and headed out.  
They looked for a place nearby, which served typical Dutch food.

“What is this? “Boerenkool”?” which Cosima pronounced as burencowl.  
“Yeah.. I think I’ll take the hutspot.. I mean, it has the word ‘pot’ in it, so how bad could it be?” she grinned.

Hutspot turned out to be a mixture of mashed potatoes, carrots, unions, gravy and something looking like a sausage.

“Mon dieu... I think I’ll just stick with French cuisine from now on” Delphine commented, after finishing their meal. It wasn’t bad, it was just.. different.  
“Yeah, ditto”

“Ahh, pauvre petit chiot” Delphine kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

“So, where to next?” Cosima asked.

Delphine was silent for a minute, and then smiled mischievously, her eyes sparkling.  
“I was thinking of taking a nap...”

“A nap? Delphine, are you serious? We’re in freakin’ Amsterdam and you want to take a _nap_?” Cosima asked incredulously.

“Yes. But first I want to buy you a souvenir” she grinned. “And trust me, you _do_ want to have a nap with me.”

Cosima was intrigued, and definately more than a little curious about that ‘souvenir’ Delphine was talking about.

They held hands as Delphine guided them towards a few shops.

“Oh my god!” Cosima exclaimed excited when she saw what kind of souvenir Delphine had in mind.  
“I should have known...” she grinned slyly before entering the adultshop.  
“Guess that museum gave you a few ideas, didn’t it?”

“Maybe...” Delphine smirked.


End file.
